


Bite Me

by vikasemenova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, vampire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikasemenova/pseuds/vikasemenova
Summary: Луи - вампир, а Гарри строит из себя недотрогу. Топ!Луи, дамы и господа





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763423) by [oldme (lotoftrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotoftrash/pseuds/oldme). 



В ту ночь Гарри узнал секрет парня, случайно натолкнувшись на него, когда тот кусал cвою жертву.  
  
Он никому не рассказал, поскольку жертва была в порядке; парня немного пошатывало, но это, наверное, из-за потери крови. Что было еще более странным, так это то, что он, казалось, не осознавал, что с ним произошло, а просто развернулся и ушел, с мечтательным выражением на лице.  
  
Гарри был тогда не совсем трезвым, и никто бы ему не поверил, заявись он вдруг в полицию с фразой: «Я наблюдал из-за мусорного бака, как два парня трахаются в подворотне и потом — БУМ — а там вампир!».  
  
Во-первых, его бы приняли за умалишенного.  
  
И это к факту, что каждый вменяемый человек знает, что _Вампиров не существует_.  
  
Что ж.  
  
Его бы отправили в психушку или же спихнули все на алкоголь.  
  
Жертва не умерла, и люди бы ему не поверили, так зачем же рисковать?  
  
В общем, тот несчастный ушел из подворотни неуверенной походкой, пока Гарри все так же прятался. Другой парень (или вампир (да ну нафиг)) медлил, копаясь в телефоне или что он там делал. Когда он, наконец, ушел, Гарри пребывал в легком шоке, и первая логичная мысль, которая пришла ему в голову — напиться. Но чем дольше он проигрывал сцену в голове, тем понятнее становилось то, что именно он увидел.  
  
Он решил забыть. Тем более, никто не пострадал.  
  
Следующим утром в пекарню (как раз была его смена) вошел невероятно привлекательный парень.  
  
Гарри уже начал строить планы, как бы заполучить номер этого красавчика, когда тот, окинув его оценивающим взглядом, наклонился над стойкой, и, убедившись, что никто не слышит, произнес:   
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я не заметил тебя вчера ночью?  
  
Сначала Гарри не понял, но потом он опять посмотрел на невысокого юношу. Его рост и телосложение примерно такие же, как и у того парня. Немного людей могли увидеть Гарри тем вечером, и он сомневался, что жертва его видела. А значит…  
  
Гарри шагнул назад и немного потерял равновесие, наткнувшись на стойку позади себя. Не проверив, не столкнул ли он чего-нибудь, он побежал к двери «только для персонала», даже не сняв передник, перед тем как вылететь из нее. Оказавшись снаружи, он рванул в непонятном направлении, желая скрыться отсюда нахрен.  
  


***

  
  
Он пытался отдышаться, упав на скамейку в парке, откидывая назад голову, пот стекал со лба.  
  
— Уже устал?  
  
Гарри замер. Он узнал голос слишком быстро, как для второй (или третей) встречи. Его ноги отреагировали незамедлительно, поднимая его со скамейки. Но рука тяжело легла на плечо, и усадила обратно, прежде чем он успел пуститься в бега.  
  
— Почему ты от меня убежал? Ты делаешь мне больно, кудряшка, — сказал парень, насмешливо выпячивая губу.  
  
Он сел рядом на скамейке, обвив рукой плечи Гарри, но тот остался абсолютно неподвижным, боясь даже вдохнуть.  
  
— Ты такой милый, когда напуган, ты знаешь это? — добавил он.  
  
Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он хотел позвать на помощь. Но кто бы поверил, что он в опасности?  
  
— У-убирайся п-прочь, — сказал он, пытаясь звучать устрашающе.  
  
Парень засмеялся, смех резкий и беспечный посылает мурашки по спине Гарри. Он вполне уверен, что описался бы, если бы не сходил в уборную минут двадцать назад.  
  
— Оуу, не волнуйся, кудряшка. Со мной ты в безопасности… Ну до тех пор, пока ты не…  
  
— Я ничего не р-расскажу, не волнуйся, уходи, — перебил его Гарри.  
  
— Какой хороший мальчик! Посмотри, как это просто, я думал, договориться с тобой будет труднее, но ты смышленый, — просиял парень.  
  
— Если это все, то я-я лучше вернусь на работу, — произнес Гарри, вставая, пытаясь не нервничать, хотя весь его вид просто кричал о том, _насколько сильно он нервничает_.  
  


***

  
  
— Рад снова тебя видеть… — запнувшись, он посмотрел на бейджик. — Гарри, — произнес он с улыбкой.  
  
Гарри зевнул, оборачиваясь к парню за стойкой. В этот раз он обратил внимание на его внешность, перед тем как попытаться сбежать: голубые глаза затягивают, а скулы такие, что хочется облизать (буквально) и мягкие, розовые губы, растянутые в усмешке.  
  
Он снова выбежал в дверь для персонала, попросив Найла подменить его пока он будет прятаться в туалете.  
  
Он ждал добрых двадцать минут. Если честно, он оставался там до тех пор, пока Найл не постучал в дверь, пытаясь узнать все ли хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
В течении недели Гарри каким-то образом удалось развить способность чувствовать опасность и прятаться как только вампир оказывался рядом.  
  
Он чувствовал его присутствие и успешно избегал любой возможной встречи в пекарне.  
  
Начались выходные и хотя мозг кричал остаться дома, в безопасности, он решил сходить выпить — ведь какова вероятность столкнуться с… _существом_ снова?  
Он просто возьмет такси по пути домой и не допустит этого.  
  
Он оделся, уложил волосы и отправился в клуб.  
  
Гарри несовершеннолетний, но никто еще этого не замечал, потому что он был довольно высоким для своего возраста и выглядел старше.  
  
Вопреки своему решению, кудрявый все-таки неплохо напился. В течении вечера, к нему подходили девушки и даже несколько парней, пытаясь завести разговор, но он отшил их как можно вежливее.  
  
Юноша проверял на месте ли кредитка и ключи, когда кто-то легко постучал его по плечу.  
  
— Мы закрываемся на ночь, приходите завтра, — пробормотал Гарри, даже не оглядываясь.  
  
— Дорогой, ты не в пекарне.  
  
Гарри не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать кто это. Алкоголь немного притупил его страх, но он все равно осознает на что способен этот мужчина, поэтому его глаза расширились и ускорилось сердцебиение.  
  
Вампир присел на соседний стул и подозвал бармена:  
  
— Кровавую Мэри, пожалуйста, — попросил он и ухмыльнулся, поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
  
Он определенно сделал это специально.  
  
— Так, значит, ты — Гарри, да?  
  
Тот попытался встать, но сильная рука, сжавшая его бедро, заставила сесть обратно. Шатен посмотрел на него с хитрым прищуром, но когда увидел всепоглощающий ужас на лице Гарри, то громко вздохнул.  
  
— Тебе не было интересно, почему парень тогда ничего не заметил? — внезапно спросил шатен.  
  
Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь воспроизвести сцену в голове, и в самом деле, жертва даже не поморщилась от боли, когда вампир укусил его. Если честно, тот выглядел так, будто ему даже понравилось.  
  
— Ему понравилось, — просто сказал Луи.  
  
— Что? — прикрикнул Гарри. — Ты укусил его! — когда он осознал, как громко он это сказал, то понизил голос для следующего вопроса. — Но как ему вообще могло понравиться?  
  
Голубоглазый монстр сильнее улыбнулся, будто одержал победу, заставив Гарри говорить, но потом он нахмурился, пытаясь подыскать хороший ответ. Он отпил свой напиток и отпустил бедро парня. Вместо этого он положил руку ему на шею, поглаживая большим пальцем тонкую кожу под воротником футболки. Чувство, вызванное прикосновением, заставило Гарри дрожать.  
  
— Ну, — начал он, — когда вампир кусает человека, это заставляет их чувствовать… что-то _сильное_.  
  
Гарри снова колеблется.  
  
— Чувствовать… Как например… что?  
  
Парень наклонился к нему.  
  
— Ты когда-либо испытывал оргазм?  
  
— Ч-то? Орга- конечно же! Что за вопросы вообще? — его щеки слегка покраснели.  
  
— Ну, не торопись с выводами…  
  
На секунду его глаза вспыхнули и Гарри попал в плен голубых омутов и уверенной улыбки. Вампир наклонился снова, шепча ему на ухо.  
  
— Знаешь, я мог бы тебе показать какого это…  
  
Его дыхание щекотало шею и линию челюсти Гарри, заставляя волоски на шее встать дыбом.  
  
Гарри нервно подорвался с места. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Спокойной ночи, —  
  
— Луи, — договорил за него парень, улыбаясь.  
  
В этот раз он позволяет Гарри ускользнуть.  
  


***

  
  
— Луи! — Гарри услышал возглас Найла, когда был в подсобке.  
  
Он замер, пытаясь подсмотреть через открытую наполовину дверь.  
  
Оправдались худшие подозрения, и по поведению Найла он понял, что они с _Луи_ теперь друзья.  
  
Пока сам он избегал Луи все это время, Найлу приходилось того обслуживать. Гарри занервничал при мысли, что он может выбрать жертвой Найла; Найла, который ничего не знает…  
  
Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, он вышел из-за двери и посмотрел на Луи _не-смей-трогать-моего-друга_ взглядом.  
  
Шатен глянул на него и, казалось, что смог прочитать мысли, потому что его губы искривились в усмешке и глаза посмотрели с вызовом.  
  
— Гарри! — воодушевленно провозгласил Луи.  
  
— Луи, — холодно ответил он.  
  
Найл смотрит на на обоих, замечая напряжение.  
  
— Хм, я, ээ… я вернусь через секунду, — сказал он и скрылся за дверью.  
  
Гарри подождал пока полностью закроется дверь и потом посмотрел прямо в глаза Луи, холодно бросив:  
  
— Я был бы рад, если бы ты перестал сюда приходить.  
  
Луи сделал наигранное грустное лицо со щенячьими глазками.  
  
— Что? Почему? А я-то шел сюда весь такой счастливый, хотел позвать на свидание…  
  
Гарри поморщился.  
  
— Свидание? Ты действительно думаешь, что я настолько глуп? Я не хочу умереть!  
  
Луи опустил голову.  
  
— Ну ладно тогда… Значит спрошу Найла, наверное… Я думаю, он с радостью согласится сходить в кино… — он глянул из-под ресниц, хлопая ими для придания невинного вида.  
  
Гарри облокотился на стойку, с угрозой смотря на него.  
  
— Не смей трогать ни один блядский волосок с его блондинистой головы.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, что заставило Гарри вскинуть брови в недоумении.  
  
— Я приду за тобой сегодня в девять вечера. Пока, увидимся позже, кудряшка, — и покинул пекарню.  
  
Гарри до сих пор в недоумении.  
  


***

  
  
Он забывает об этом.  
  
Лучше сказать, игнорирует. Он торопится поскорее закрыть гребаную пекарню и выпроводить Найла домой, прежде чем уйти самому. Он рано возвращается, на часах где-то 20:47.  
  
Наконец, он расслабился. Не было нужды беспокоиться о Луи: он не знает, где живет Гарри. Найл дома, в безопасности со своими родителями.  
  
Гарри расстегнул рабочую рубашку и упал на диван, обессилено откинув голову на спинку.  
  
Сон смыкал веки, и он серьезно задумался над возможностью уснуть прямо так, и у него почти получилось, пока он не услышал стук в дверь ровно в 21:00.  
  
Он в панике. Этого не может быть. Луи не знал, где он живет.  
  
_Но он также не должен был знать, где я работаю…_  
  
Или это было совпадение?  
  
Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги и подошел к двери, посмотрев в глазок.  
  
Это Луи.  
  
Единственное на его уме: _как так как так как же блять так_.  
  
Луи, кажется, понял, что происходит за дверью, потому что начал лыбиться от уха до уха.  
  
Гарри закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и, наконец, собрался с духом, чтобы повернуть дверную ручку.  
  
— Готов?  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — единственное, что смог из себя выдавить.  
  
— У нас свидание, помнишь? — ответил Луи без заминки.  
  
— Я не соглашался на это. Как ты нашел мой дом? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Я проследил за тобой в ту первую ночь, — он легко ответил без тени усмешки.  
  
— Ты- Ты что?  
  
— Да-да, я псих, и все такое. А теперь поторопись, Гарри, мы опоздаем!  
  
— Я не собираюсь идти с тобой на свидание! — зло говорит он.  
  
Луи ярко улыбнулся.  
  
— К счастью, у Найла сегодня нет планов.  
  
Он развернулся на пятках, намереваясь уйти, но Гарри оказывается быстрее: он ухватил Луи за руку, останавливая.  
  
— Просто- просто подожди, — Гарри спешит сказать, отпустив руку Луи и позволив тому вернуться.  
  
Затем совершенно по-детски резко захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом вампира и тихо простонал: _блять…_  
  
Застегнул пуговицы и захватил бумажник, перед тем как снова открыть дверь.  
  
— Идеем! — радостно воскликнул Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри не знает, что они делают.  
  
Луи выбрал последний фильм Тима Бертона, тот, который с вампиром.  
  
Когда Джонни Депп сгорал при дневном свете, Луи зашелся в неистовом приступе смеха.  
  
Когда Джонни не отразился в зеркале, Луи вообще чуть ли не описался.  
  
Когда они упомянули, что серебро может сжечь его, Луи прикрыл ладонью рот, не в силах сдержать смех.  
  
— Боже-это-настолько-неправильно, — прошептал он Гарри и взорвался очередным приступом хохота.  
  
Люди пялятся на них.  
  
Гарри ненавидит это внимание, так что он схватил Луи и вытащил его с сиденья.  
  
— Мы уходим, — сказал ему.  
  
Луи позволил Гарри вывести его из кинотеатра, пока он все еще смеялся, смахивая слезы, которые начали собираться у уголков глаз.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
  
— Почему ты тогда сам им не объяснишь?  
  
— Ну, для начала, кто бы поверил?  
  
— Я не знаю, покажи им, — абсолютно незаинтересованно произнес Гарри.  
  
Через мгновение Гарри уже прижат к уличному фонарю. Луи крепко держит его за плечи.  
  
— У меня идея получше, давай я тебе покажу…? — прошептал Луи.  
  
Гарри подавился воздухом.  
  
— Я бы не очень этого хотел, — пытается он.  
  
— Гарри, единственная причина, по которой ты отказываешься — ты никогда не пробовал, — он констатирует это, как факт.  
  
— Я не хочу пробовать.  
  
Луи посмеивается, его ухмылка снова на месте.  
  
— Никто бы не отказался от подобного ощущения, если бы попробовал, — он сделал паузу и потом добавил, ближе склонившись к уху Гарри, — более того, во время секса чувствуется, будто тебя одновременно постигают два оргазма… тебя это не волнует?  
  
Гарри сглотнул и попытался выровнять дыхание.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он самым неубедительным тоном из всех возможных. Потому что, если честно, может быть он и немного напуган, но ему также было чертовски любопытно.  
  
— Твои глаза говорят мне об обратном, — сказал Луи. И потом отошел от Гарри.  
  
— У меня жажда, а поскольку удовлетворять ее ты не собираешься, так что спокойной ночи, кудряшка. Я собираюсь на охоту.  
  
И с этим он уходит.  
  


***

  
  
_Луи вбивается в него рваными толчками, и он знает, что уже близко. Он говорит об этом Луи, говорит, что собирается кончить. Луи склоняется и проводит языком влажную полоску по его шее и дразнит кожу кончиками губ. Он широко открывает рот, обнажая длинные клыки; в последний раз попадает по комку нервов и вонзает зубы в мягкую кожу его шеи и…_  
  
… И Гарри проснулся с кошмарным стояком.  
  
— Блять, — простонал он. Он медленно сел на краешке кровати и посмотрел на свою болезненную эрекцию. Долбанный влажный сон с вампиром, который может его убить. Он определенно в заднице.  
  
Быстрая дрочка в душе и завтрак на скорую руку, и он в пути на работу.  
  
Он занимается выпечкой, раскладывает пирожные на витрину. Он один, но позже должен подъехать новый сотрудник.  
  
Он убирался, когда услышал звоночек, оповещающий о прибывшем покупателе.  
  
Он вышел из подсобки и замер, когда увидел просто потрясающе выглядящего Луи: загорелая кожа сияла в свете, льющимся из окон, волосы мягкие, пушистые и сияющие, а губы грешного розового оттенка. Впрочем, примерно так он и выглядел, когда первый раз вошел в пекарню.  
  
— Ты выглядишь… хорошо, — он позволяет словам сорваться с языка.  
  
Такой Луи вызывал воспоминания о недавнем сне, и, как не прискорбно это признавать, в штанах становилось теснее.  
  
— Я обычно так выгляжу после ээ… обеда.  
  
Гарри не нуждался в дальнейших объяснениях, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Ну, вчера он упоминал об охоте…  
  
— Он был хорош? — Гарри не смог удержаться от вопросов.  
  
— Не такой как ты, кудряшка, — ухмыльнулся Луи.  
  
Дерзкий.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как по щекам разливается светлый румянец, и отвернулся, скрывая его, и начал расставлять кексы на прилавке.  
  
— Как угодно, — пробормотал под нос.  
  
— Так что ж, — произнес он, не оборачиваясь. — Зачем ты сегодня пришел?  
  
— Хмм… Потому что я все еще работаю над тобой, — Гарри затылком видел ухмылку на лице Луи, он буквально услышал ее.  
  
— Бросай это дело, приятель, — ответил он, но без особой уверенности в голосе.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Луи.  
  
Он подпрыгнул от внезапного контакта с Луи, прижавшегося грудью к его спине.  
  
Луи прижал его к прилавку и Гарри роняет блюдо с кексами, и пытается не наступить на это месиво.  
  
— Какого черта ты д… — запнулся Гарри.  
  
— Всего лишь хочу убедиться, что ты этого не хочешь, — Луи накрыл рукой растущий бугорок сквозь джинсы Гарри.  
  
Младший испустил тихий стон, не в силах сдержать его.  
  
Он почувствовал язык на шее, ласкающий небольшой участок кожи, так же как и во сне, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы стать полностью твердым, а зрачки расширились.  
  
— С-слезь с меня, — умолял Гарри.  
  
Луи слегка прикусил кожу на шее, дразнясь.  
  
— Так мило, что ты продолжаешь это отрицать, но тебе нужно перестать лгать себе, кудряшка, — говорит ему на ухо шатен.  
  
Луи оторвался от него, когда еще один работник вошел в магазин, явно понимая, что только что произошло.  
  
В мгновение ока Луи вышел из-за стойки и молча покинул пекарню под недоумевающим взором новоприбывшего.  
  
Гарри остался со стояком второй раз за день, появившимся по вине одной и той же особы.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри поворачивал ключ в замке входной двери, когда ощутил движение позади себя. Он обернулся и увидел Луи, который медленно подходил к нему.  
  
— Как долго ты уже здесь…? — спросил он, пытаясь сохранить разум ясным.  
  
— Я уже давно перестал считать, Гарри.  
  
Гари принял этот ответ, не спрашивая дальнейших разъяснений.  
  
Он колебался перед тем, как открыть дверь; он действительно впустит Луи? Это довольно рискованно, не так ли?  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Давай поговорим внутри, — просто ответил голубоглазый парень, озорной огонек сверкал в глазах.  
  
Гарри еще немного потоптался снаружи, пока окончательно не сдался и не открыл дверь.  
  
Он вошел первым, Луи следом за ним.  
  
Закрыв дверь, он опять спросил.  
  
— Так почему ты ждал меня?  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
  
Нет, не хочет. Вообще то, он почти на 100% уверен в том, что здесь делает Луи.  
  
Он быстро заметил раскладной диван в однокомнатной студии и толкнул на него Гарри, но кудрявый парень споткнулся обо что-то, прежде чем упал на диван и они оба оказались на полу, Луи сверху на нем. Тем не менее, у Луи не хватило терпения добраться до предмета мебели. Он склонился за поцелуем, который сразу же начал накаляться и потянул Гарри за волосы, вырывая из него мягкий стон. Коснулся языком губ парня, который тут же впустил его внутрь. Он вылизывает рот Гарри, пробуя вкус: именно то, что он ожидал. Глаза младшего парня закрыты, рука удерживает Луи за бедра.  
  
Луи оторвался от поцелуя и попытался расстегнуть рубашку Гарри, но нетерпение победило, и он просто разорвал ее, пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны.  
  
Гарри был слишком занят, чтобы разозлиться, так что он просто подвинулся, чтобы Луи было легче избавить его от рубашки. Затем Луи перешел к ремню и молнии на его джинсах. Он снял собственную рубашку и медленно стянул штаны с Гарри, оставляя в одних только боксерах.  
  
Гарри втянул Луи в еще один поцелуй, более глубокий и страстный, когда желание все больше разрасталась.  
  
Луи начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вдоль груди Гарри, оставляя засосы и следы от зубов. Он уделяет внимание его соскам и, заметив, что их у него четыре, не смог удержаться от смешка.  
  
Гарри уже собирался напомнить ему, на чем они остановились, когда Луи проскользнул рукой в трусы Гарри, сжимая его член.  
  
Гарри одобрительно простонал от ощущений и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Луи схватил его свободной рукой, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Помедленнее, кудряшка, — тихо проворчал Луи.  
  
Он начал немного сдвигаться и Гарри понял, что он собирался сделать.  
  
Предвкушение ускорило сердцебиение и он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.  
  
Тот начал облизывать головку, дразнясь, возбуждая Гарри еще сильнее.  
  
— Давай же, пожалуйста… — Гарри удивлен звуком собственного голоса: глубоким, хриплым, почти умоляющим.  
  
Перспектива того, что тебе отсосет профессиональный ~~крово~~ сосущий просто ошеломляет и он хотелось зарыть руку в волосы Луи, насаживая того сильнее.  
  
Ему и не надо, потому что Луи наконец-то широко открывает рот и заглатывает член Гарри.  
  
Не сумев удержаться на локтях, он откидывается на спину, зажмуривая глаза, выпуская из приоткрытого рта мягкие постанывания и рваные вздохи.  
  
Голова Луи двигается вверх-вниз, с каждым разом опускаясь ниже, пока его нос не утыкается в живот младшего.  
  
Гарри полностью твердый и готов излиться.  
  
— Блять, Луи, блять, я собираюсь- я…  
  
Луи остановился.  
  
Гарри начал издавать протестующие звуки: ему нужна разрядка, прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи поднялся и снял штаны вместе с боксерами.  
  
— У тебя есть презервативы и смазка, Гарри? — спросил он.  
  
— В верхнем ящике под бельем.  
  
Луи замечает ящики и открывает верхний. Он роется в куче белья, пока не находит полупустой бутылек смазки и открытую упаковку презервативов.  
  
Тем временем, Гарри поднялся, разложил диван и распластался на нем. Ему действительно нужна разрядка, так что он обхватил свой член рукой и сделал пару резких движений, но Луи заметил и запрыгнул на диван, ударяя парня по руке.  
  
— Не так быстро, милый.  
  
Он развел ноги Гарри и устроился между ними, не обращая внимания на эрекцию и, вместо этого, наклонился за поцелуем. Поцелуй наполнен гладкостью губ, оттягиванием волос и столкновением зубов.  
  
Гарри снова подался вперед в поисках трения, но Луи удержал его снова.  
  
Луи взял бутылочку смазки, открыл ее и нанес на пальцы.  
  
Он начал легонько потирать пальцами его дырочку, кружа вокруг колечка мышц и надавливая на него. Гарри издавал самые прекрасные и нуждающиеся звуки, поэтому вампир сжалился над ним и медленно проник в него пальцем.  
  
Сначала отверстие сжимается, но затем расслабляется. Луи начинает медленно его разрабатывать, затем вводит второй палец.  
  
Он сгибает пальцы, разводит их ножницами, пока Гарри не начинает умолять его поторопиться.  
  
Он смазывает и проталкивает третий.  
  
Немного больно, но боль приятная, граничащая с удовольствием, от которого у Гарри подгибаются пальцы на ногах.  
  
Он продолжал трахать его в размеренном темпе, пока Гари самостоятельно не начал насаживаться в поисках большего трения.  
  
Луи вытащил пальцы, вытер их и разорвал обертку презерватива. Он раската его по длине члена и смазал его.  
  
Он поднял ноги Гарри, укладывая себе на плечи.  
  
Гарри заскулил в нетерпении, и Луи захотелось подразнить его еще больше, но ему самому так отчаянно требовалась разрядка, поэтому он медленно толкнулся в Гарри.  
  
Младший пальцами уцепился за ткань дивана и откинул голову, выгибая спину.  
  
Он рефлекторно сжался вокруг члена, но начал фокусироваться на дыхании, стараясь расслабиться. Слегка жгло, но боль была более чем приятная.  
  
Луи продолжал медленно входить, дюйм за дюймом, до упора.  
  
Он видел, что выражение лица Гарри смягчается в расслаблении. Он кивнул, и Луи этого достаточно и он медленно вышел и толкнулся обратно, в этот раз немного сильнее.  
  
Он задал ритм, вначале спокойный, но вместе с тем, как напряжение возрастает, он становился жестче.  
  
Гарри издавал соблазнительные хриплые стоны, подстегивая Луи. Он потянулся за поцелуем, пока вбивался все сильнее, заставляя того стонать еще громче. Он задел простату младшего, и Гарри окончательно потерял голову.  
  
Гарри начал двигать бедрами в ритм, усиливая толчки.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как в животе завязывается узел. Ему вдруг стало необходимо укусить что-то — вампирские инстинкты берут верх.  
  
— Гарри, ты готов почувствовать _это_? — произнес он сквозь рваные вздохи.  
  
Младший посмотрел на него сквозь потяжелевшие веки и Луи уловил нотку волнения в его глазах.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, я обещаю, — заверил он.  
  
Он склонился для поцелуя, провел языком по его челюсти. Гарри приподнял подбородок, для лучшего доступа, не зная, почему он это делает, так как до чертиков напуган, тем, что может произойти. Но ему хотелось почувствовать это.  
  
Луи провел носом, а затем губами по его коже. Он сильно толкнулся, попадая по заветной точке, и Гарри закричал. Ему нужно всего несколько толчков для разрядки и вампир повторил то же движение, но на этот раз широко открыв рот, и острыми клыками прокусив кожу на шее парня. Он пьет его кровь и Гарри… Он просто в раю. Это ошеломительное ощущение, он никогда такого не испытывал прежде: оно захватывает каждую клеточку его тела, жгучее пламя разливается по венам и нервным окончаниям. Будто от сильнодействующего наркотика, который возносит тебя к небесам, даже лучше. Его накрыл обещанный двойной оргазм и это самое приятное и странное ощущение.  
  
Пребывая в эйфории от оргазма, он почувствовал, как засасывают шею. Будто кто-то пытался поставить ему большой засос.  
  
Он мог бы умереть просто так — от сильных, неописуемых ощущений.  
  
Он пачкает их белесой жидкостью, кажется, он никогда так сильно не кончал.  
  
Луи толкнулся еще несколько раз и кончил вслед за ним, слизывая каждую капельку на шее Гарри. Эйфория, смесь эффекта, полученного от крови и оргазма от секса, начала потихоньку отпускать. Он нежно поцеловал укусы на шее Гарри, которые начали превращаться в два маленьких красных пятнышка, похожих на обычные засосы*.  
  
Он вышел из парня, снял презерватив, завязывая в узел, прежде чем выбросить непонятно куда.  
  
Гарри отходил то оргазма и Луи прилег рядом, пристально за ним наблюдая.  
  
Он мягко произнес: — Ты почувствуешь усталость, так всегда бывает, когда теряешь кровь. Просто поспи, малыш, об остальном я позабочусь.  
  
Пока Луи говорил, Гарри начал медленно проваливаться в глубокий сон.  
  


***

  
Просыпаясь, Гарри почувствовал слабость, но это не критично. Через мгновение он осознал, что Луи рядом, наблюдает за ним, подперев рукой подбородок.  
  
— Извини. Я, наверное, перестарался…  
  
Сначала Гарри не понял, но затем он вспомнил прошлую ночь и румянец залил его щеки.  
  
Тем не менее, он спрашивает: — Как долго я буду чувствовать усталость?  
  
— Не очень долго, не волнуйся, — заверил его Луи.  
  
— Я не волнуюсь, — выдохнул он.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, Гарри тоже.  
  
— Ну так что… тебе было хорошо? — беспокойство в его голосе заставило сердце Гарри затрепетать. Он привык к уверенному Луи, но такой он очень даже милый.  
  
— Я никогда прежде ничего подобного не испытывал, — ответил он со всей честностью.  
  
— В хорошем или плохом смысле?  
  
— А что, кому-то не нравилось?  
  
Луи мрачно усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— В противном случае, они были бы полными идиотами.  
  
— Значит… тебе понравилось, да?  
  
— Думаю, да, очень даже.  
  
— Хмм, значит, ты не против второго раза?..  
  
Гарри нерешительно уставился на старшего парня, пытаясь понять выражение его лица. Не заметив в нем ни малейшего намека на шутку, он отвечает со всей серьезностью: — Не против привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Улыбка мгновенно осветила лицо вампира, и он невинно чмокнул парня в щечку.  
  
— Замечательно, ведь я планирую остаться здесь ооочень на долго, — произнес Луи с мягкой улыбкой.  
  


 

_Конец._


End file.
